Thoughts of a Summer's Day
by Tabi
Summary: Just a squishy lil Taito fic I wrote while getting nostalgic for past summers at the end of the summer holidays last year ^_~ . Now I just need to write a spring Taito fic and an autumn Taito fic and I'll have a complete set :D


****  
Thoughts of a Summer's Day  
****  
  
  
Running through the park with the wind in my hair , the grass at my feet , the longer stems tickling at my ankles where my socks have pulled down a little though my continued running ...  
I run from you , but it's a game , we know it is . I stole your sheet music for the gig coming up tomorrow . Yeah , you tell me you have to practise , but come on , don't you know those songs forwards , backwards and upside-down already ?  
Yeah , so I'm running through the park , light hearted , laughing . You're chasing behind me , almost the exact opposite . But I know it's just a front , just as you know that I'll give you back the music in a short while . It's just a game we play , isn't it ?  
The look of anger on your face , I know it's a fake anger . The joy on my face isn't fake though , that's definetly a real emotion .   
You call for me to stop , but I keep on running . Just for a little longer .  
The sun is high above us , others in the park are calling , screaming , yelling , laughing , having fun ... that's what the last days of summer are all about , anyway . Before we know it , it'll be autumn already , with all the bittersweet nostalgic memories that THAT brings ... the soft crunch of fallen leaves under our feet , the chilly air that'll soon turn to winter ..  
But as for now , now , it's summer . And , running away from you , it's like the best time to be alive . I'm sure you'll agree with me if I asked you about it afterwards .  
We run into a slightly more wooded area . Families are having picnics around us , small children are playing hide and seek , no-one really notices another pair of slightly overgrown children having just as much fun .  
Not like anyone really minds , anyway . They're caught up in their own kind of fun , and we're caught up in our kind of fun . Sure , so you have a gig tomorrow . But that's tomorrow , isn't it ? Yes , I'll be at the gig , and I'll be watching you , and I'll be remembering these fun summers days as you play a slow , emotional song .  
My running comes a little slower now . I've been running for quite some time now , as you have too . I suppose neither can keep it up that much longer , but that's the joy of these summer days , we have what seems like eternity stretching out in front of us , giving us the time and the energy to do whatever we want .  
For the moment , I want to run away from you , run away from your pretend charade of madness .  
But it's okay , I know that it's just a charade . And you know that too . And in that way , that's what makes it fun .  
I slow down a little . You notice , and adjust your speed accordingly . I glance behind me to make sure that you're still there , and yes , you are .  
Of course , I knew that you would be anyway .  
I grin at you , a knowing smile . Then I drop the papers , making out like it was an accident , and that I didn't really mean them to get almost blown away by the wind ..  
Okay , so the wind part wasn't really my idea . But since they just blew into a nearby tree where you were able to grab them anyway , it wasn't such a big deal .  
You smile at me as you grab the precious papers , fold them up , and tuck them into the inside pocket of your coat .  
I smile back at you , and jump down into a sitting position on the floor . I'll admit that I'm a little tired and that I need a bit of a breather , and you seem to need the same , so you'll sit down next to me .  
Some cherry blossom falls down from a tree above us . I look up , then smile at you . Again , you smile back at me .  
The cherry blossoms are so pretty . In a way though , it's like the end of innocence ... the pretty blossoms are falling from the trees , and soon they'll be bare , and when that happens , it'll be like summer is truly over at last .  
But still , for the time being , the trees are still covered in blossom , no matter how much of it falls down on us below .  
You sit , head upwards , watching the petals as they fall . You anticipate , and grab hold of a small handful of the blossom before it hits the ground and dissipates . You hold it in your hand for a moment , then unfurl it close to my face .  
For a moment , we both watch the petals . They aren't doing anything , but we watch them anyway .  
Then , with a sudden playful impulse , you take a deep breath , and blow the petals into my face .  
I'm surprised for a moment , but I don't resent you for it , how can I ? The moment I see your sweet face crack into happy laughter , I can't help but do the same .  
The laughter grows , and for a while , we just sit there , staring at the sky and trees up above , laughing . Not just because of the cherry blossom thing , but .. for everything , for everyone . For all the summer memories we shared , for all the things that we silently look back upon , now that the last days of summer sadly approach .  
The laughter slowly dies down , though it is not a herald for the end of joy . Ribs aching somewhat , I sigh happily . I look across at you , and you look how I feel , almost visibly radiating joy ... maybe the sun is setting somewhat . The rays of sunlight seem to appear almost golden on your face , making you seem even more like the angel you are ..  
The angel with cherry blossom stuck in his hair .  
I giggle a little , and point to your hair . You look confused for a moment , so I reach up to brush the blossom away . I gently flick the flowers out , though I admit , they did look quite nice . You look me in the eye while I keep watching you , a gentle smile playing over my lips .  
But you don't smile ... you have an oddly calm look on your face , and you gently reach up , and you hold my hand in place for a short while . You wrap your hand around my wrist , and gently pull my hand down , holding it in yours for a short while .  
You bring it up to your face , and softly , gently , with the cherry blossom falling around , place a soft , gentle kiss on my hand ..  
I smile at you , and whisper your name ... you just smile at me with an enigmatic look in your eyes , a look that makes me wonder what you're up to next ...  
Gently , always gentle , as you are , you bring one of your hands to my chest . You push me , not hard enough to hurt , but firm enough to know what you want me to do . Obaying you , I lie upon the grassy floor . Prehaps the blossom is in my hair now .  
I sigh , almost sadly ... from my position on the floor , I can see the beautiful trees up above us , softly shedding their blossoms in the gentle breeze ...  
Suddenly , the veiw of the trees is blocked out , but only because you've climbed over so that you're now on top of me .  
I don't mind , the trees can wait .  
You smile down at me , holding my face with your hand , smiling down at me , my blossom-haloed angel ... your hand is warm , I place my hand next to yours , holding it tightly , almost never wanting to let go ..  
The look on your face becomes a little more serious , and you dip down for one , beautiful , slow kiss . Almost a mere , breif meeting of lips , hardly more ... I look at you , silently pleading with my eyes , telling you how much I love you , how much I want you , how much I need you ... you seem to understand , even though neither of us say a word .  
Again , you bring yourself down for another kiss . But this one is longer .. for a few moments , I am trapped in ecstasy , kidnapped by love , wanting to take all of you , have you take all of me , even though I realise that where we are doesn't exactly provide safe enough enclosure against the public world , it's hardly as if we've cared any about that just yet , up to this point .  
You smile at me , the irresistable smile that I've grown accustomed to , but which I love so much ... eyes wrinkling with their own private smiles , I take hold of you from my position below , and gently bring you to my chest .  
I sigh , contented and happy , at least for the moment . We both watch the blossoms from below as they fall , both of us happy enough to lie in each other's embrace for the moment , staying in our own private world for as long as we want to ... and as long as summer will allow .  
  
  
****  
  
Hee , can anyone tell I was getting nostalgic for summer ? I wrote this near the end of the summer holidays last year if I remember rightly ... it makes sense . Ain't it squishy ? ^o^  
  
~Tabi~  
Partypoppl@aol.com 


End file.
